


Todo cambia... O tal vez no.

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Almost as Dad, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason has something for Dick, M/M, Non Sex, Protective Dick Grayson, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Básicamente son tres momentos. Las cosas cambian para Dick, aun si no lo sabe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Todo cambia... O tal vez no.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, esto es para el Prompt Raising Jason, de la Dick Jay Week, día dos.   
> No es exactamente lo que me imaginaba, pero fue lo que salió, y tuvimos momentos muy lindos con esto, al menos desde mi perspectiva. Tal se vea un poco flojo, y aunque tenía intenciones de incluir el BDSM no lo vi necesario al final. 
> 
> Otra manera de ver esto es como un pequeño desvío de canon. 
> 
> Las advertencias de lenguaje vienen de Jason principalmente. No hay mucho que decir al respecto.
> 
> No fumen, especialmente si son menores de edad.

Dick observó el mensaje entrante de Bruce. Un mensaje que como el resto, probablemente dejaría sin respuesta, al igual que el resto de chats y llamadas que había estado recibiendo últimamente. En realidad estaba estirando la paciencia del hombre, lo sabía bien. Si Bruce quisiera, probablemente ya se habría aparecido en BlüdHaven con o sin una excusa lista. 

Y eso fue lo verdaderamente molesto. Saber que el hombre le dio espacio, sólo reforzó el sentimiento de que entendió qué hizo algo mal. No fue solo la facilidad con que Bruce lo había cambiado por otro, con la misma sencillez con que cambiaba las utilerías de su cinturón. No. Arrastrar a otro niño a esa vida no podía ser correcto. Y luego estaba Jason.

Un chico que o bien no entendía que Dick no lo quería ver allí o bien no le importaba. Cualquiera de las dos opciones fue una perspectiva agotadora. Especialmente cuando este nuevo petirrojo insistió en meterse en problemas cada vez que se acercó. El suspiro que salió de sus labios le ganó una mirada ligeramente divertida de su compañero. Acababan de regresar de su ronda, y aún dentro del carro, el frío había sido horrible. Eso los había llevado a intentar beber este brebaje que la ciudad quería hacer pasar por café. El rubio observó a Dick, curioso y esperando una confirmación de que estaría bien.El joven oficial había dicho anteriormente lo que pensaba sobre el plan de acción de Dick, aún si fue sútil al mencionar su desacuerdo.

Y estaba por decir algo, cuando una voz femenina y aparentemente dura lo interrumpió. 

—Grayson, Malloy, creí haber sido clara. Cuando su turno termina, se largan. —exclamó ella, mientras despedía a los curiosos con un solo gesto. Desde su nombramiento, la estación había terminado por cuadrarse frente a su nueva jefa. 

Gannon se adelantó, saludando respetuosamente a la mujer. —Teniente. 

Dick lo siguió, con un tono ligeramente más afectuoso, sin dejar de servirse su café. 

Se detuvo frente a ellos, para tomar un vaso desechable y llenarlo con agua caliente también —Grayson, tienes una visita esperándote fuera— fue la antesala de lo que le esperaba, pero no supo descifrarlo. Amy no parecía contenta, incluso para ser ella.—Sin espectáculos, Richard. Y mantén a ese pequeño delincuente lejos de mi estación.— el toque de advertencia quedó allí acompañado de cierta preocupación, como si ella pudiera sentir también lo que Jason acarreaba consigo. Aun cuando no habían sido compañeros por mucho tiempo, ella parecía tener cierta facilidad para leerlo. Lo llamó instinto maternal, lo que sea que fuese. 

Ante la mención del nuevo protegido de Bruce, Gann lo observó con cuidado, ofreciendo una mano simbólica, preguntando si necesitaba ayuda. Cuando vio esto, Amy arqueó una ceja —Malloy, ve a casa. Richard es un chico grande. — sentenció, antes de que esos dos pudieran decir algo más. Satisfecha al ver que ambos novatos parecían dispuestos a obedecer, suavizó un poco su expresión. —No seas duro con el niño. Si me lo preguntas, parece que necesita un amigo. 

Dick desvió la mirada, y apretó ligeramente su vasito desechable. No quería discutir sobre Jason, mucho menos con su actual jefa y oficial a cargo. No tuvo que ver para nada con el hecho de que sintiese que, como era habitual, Amy estaba en lo correcto. —Sí señora. — deslizó lo suficientemente amable como para que se sintiera tranquila.

Ella tomó una bolsita de té, dos de azúcar y se dio la vuelta para continuar supervisando a sus policías antes de encargarse de sus asuntos. Gannon le regaló una expresión más amable, y puso en su mano libre su propio café a medio preparar. —Es para el chico. Si está esperándote allá, debe estar congelándose. 

Richard suspiró, y permitió que el patrullero le llenase los bolsillos de la chaqueta con sobres de azúcar y un poco de sustituto de crema. Aún si no había tenido intenciones de lidiar todavía con Jason, parecía que todo el mundo lo presionó a hacerlo. Así que respiró hondo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento, donde Amy había señalado que el chico estaba esperándolo. El aire helado mordió sus mejillas de inmediato, y se preguntó si la mujer había hecho eso a propósito para hacerlo sentir mal. Porque, maldita sea, funcionó. 

Se dirigió a su auto buscando una cabellera revuelta, porque aparentemente todo en ese chico parecía ser rebelde. Tal vez habría sido tierno, si el chico no estuviera bailando en la cuerda floja la mayor parte del tiempo o si no se metiera continuamente debajo de su piel. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír un poco, porque tampoco se sintió correcto culparlo cuando él mismo había actuado así con Bruce. 

Cruzó el estacionamiento, y vió a Jason entonces, ligeramente más alto desde la última vez que se encontraron. Como todos los adolescentes, lucía bastante desgarbado, un poco más furioso que el resto pero aún lindo puesto que conservaba una cara de niño que suavizó su imagen. La mochila a sus espaldas logró suavizar a Dick, sugiriendo que venía de la escuela. 

Su nariz estaba roja, y rastros de nieve mancharon su abrigo grueso y elegante, elegido seguramente por Alfred para los duros meses de invierno. Richard notó sus manos entonces, y arrugó la nariz. Un cigarrillo encendido bailaba entre los dedos desnudos de Jason, y el humo se escapó de los labios naturalmente coloridos del niño. 

Entonces vio la oportunidad y la tomó. —¿De dónde sacaste eso, Jason?— preguntó mucho más hostil de lo que quiso sonar —¿No deberías estar haciendo tarea?

El aludido se sobresaltó, probablemente sin esperar que Dick saliese en realidad a verlo. La sorpresa se dibujó en sus ojos claros, que viajaron del acróbata al cigarrillo y una sonrisa descarada floreció en él. 

—Es viernes, genio—respondió llevándose el objeto a los labios, marcando cada movimiento solo para observar a su predecesor acercarse a él en zancadas largas—No es tu asunto. 

El tono burlón y la expresión de arrogancia en el rostro de Jason molestaron a Dick. Seguía sin entender cómo era que Bruce manejó a este chico. Dejó ambos cafés sobre el techo del auto, y le arrebató el cigarrillo de los dedos. —Tal vez no lo sería. Si tuvieras más de dieciocho. —se burló, devolviéndole la expresión petulante.

El chico elevó ambas cejas, al ver como Richard lanzó su cigarrillo a la nieve y lo pisó. —Si tuviera los tuviera podría ser tu puto asunto—exclamó, lanzando un golpe al menos en apariencia. Se refirió a otra cosa, pero fue fácil tomarlo con un doble sentido.

Al entender eso, las mejillas de Jason ardieron furiosamente por la vergüenza mucho antes de que Dick pudiera notarlo. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta, pensando una y otra vez en lo patético que debió lucir frente al anterior chico maravilla. La facilidad que parecía tener para volver incómodos esos momentos lo asustó, pues no fue su intención volver más rara la inexistente convivencia que tenía con el viejo Robin. Apartó la mirada. El temor de que Richard lo enviase de vuelta a Gotham creció lentamente, durante los milisegundos que el silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos. 

Pero el uniformado resopló, y le colocó en la mano el café. —Se enfriará si no lo tomas. —indicó, hurgando en sus bolsillos para ofrecerle los paquetes de azúcar y crema. —Y si te veo con uno de esos otra vez voy a volverlo mi asunto. 

Jason miró al policía preguntándose si acaso tenía idea de lo que ese tono de voz, que pretendía ser paternal, le hizo. Porque hizo que su sangre se disparase a toda clase de lugares de su cuerpo. Y fue muy agradable, sentir que no había hecho nada malo está vez. Que al final, había logrado pasar la barrera que había entre los dos. 

—Ja, cómo si eso me preocupara, Dickhead. —murmuró, aparentemente enfurruñado. Bebió, e hizo una mueca. La verdad fue que no le importó perder el cigarrillo, porque Dick lo reemplazó con ese horripilante café. Y aunque había probado peores, Dick no tuvo que saberlo.—Esto sabe a mierda.    
  


—Solo tómatelo, Littlewing. —reprendió el acróbata, ligeramente cansado. Imitó al niño, y dio un trago largo. Una mueca parpadeó en su rostro, dándole la razón a Jason. Echó a andar hacia la calle, para pedir un taxi. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el adolescente no lo seguía, se detuvo y giró para hacerle una seña e invitarlo a avanzar con él. El oficial se encontró con los ojos perplejos del más joven.

Jason observó a Dick con una mezcla de sorpresa e incomodidad —¿Cómo carajos me dijiste?

El mote cariñoso era nuevo. Porque claro, las mujeres eran quienes usaban ese tono dulce, llamándolo tesoro, cariño, y cielo incluso en las calles. Pero fue habitual en ellas, porque hablaron así naturalmente. Alfred siempre sería formal, aunque no falto de afecto al llamarlo maestro o amo Jason. Y bueno, Bruce era Bruce. Pero este era el viejo Robin… No, este fue Richard. Este fue Dick, haciendo esa cosa ridícula que envió un calor extraño a su corazón. 

Cómo si no tuviese idea de lo que había hecho, Dick sonrió, haciendo que las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos se apretaran—Dios santo, Jason, ¿Alfred no te ha lavado la boca con jabón todavía? —el tono relajado dejó saber que era una broma, pero de todas formas agregó casi de inmediato. —Vamos a mi casa, se está haciendo tarde. 

No tuvo que repetirse dos veces. Jason corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo, teniendo cuidado de no derramar el líquido. Eso hizo que Dick se sintiera un poco menos molesto, y sí más orgulloso de haberse relajado con el pequeño delincuente. 

La temperatura bajó terriblemente justo después de que llegasen al edificio. Dick cargó ambos vasos de café, mientras Jason habló de lo extraños que eran sus compañeros en la nueva escuela a la que Bruce lo había enviado. Simpatizó bastante con el sentimiento. Toda una vida después, las personas ricas le parecieron un poco raras y ni todo el tiempo con Bruce logró acostumbrarlo a ello. 

El atardecer los alcanzó en su departamento. Aunque no era la primera vez que Jason lo visitó, nunca fue invitado a entrar. La curiosidad invadió al chico; y bajo la mirada atenta de Dick, exploró la sala. Papeles y carpetas descansaron por todos lados, junto a envases de comida instantánea. El pequeño pajarito los ignoró, y pasó directo a la cocina. El adulto entró justo detrás de él. Las miradas recelosas que recibió, hicieron al policía arquear una ceja. 

—¿Ahora qué, Littlewing?

Jason le dio una risita burlona. —Eres un maldito desastre. 

El antiguo Robin resopló, deshaciéndose de los vasos desechables.. Golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza, y abrió su nevera, tomando dos botellas de soda. Le ofreció una al chiquillo, que tomó lugar en la mesa, y Dick se recargó contra el fregadero, para poder verlo de frente. 

El ambiente fue tenso, pero mucho más ligero que antes. Richard tomó aire. Su mente barajó distintas posibilidades. 

—¿Quieres quedarte, entonces?—preguntó finalmente — Voy a pedir una pizza, y puedo ayudarte con la tarea. 

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Jason. 

—¿Recuerdas tus clases de literatura? 

Dick se la devolvió.

—Demonios, no. 

Tal vez estaban llegando a algo. 

**II**

Dick maniobró naturalmente entre los edificios de Gotham, concentrándose únicamente en la llamada que había tenido con Alfred. El mayordomo, bendito fuera, estaba preocupado por Jason. Bruce no buscó a su actual compañero, porque bueno, era parte del problema.  _ Para variar,  _ había pensado Dick cuando Al lo mencionó y se hizo un recordatorio mental de gritarle por teléfono al hombre antes de irse. Tenía el tiempo contado, con la misión de los Titanes en puerta y había decidido que Bruce sobreviviría a su partida sin que se despidieran. En cambio… Necesitaba hablar con Jason. 

En algún punto, el Robin actual dejó de llamarlo. Tampoco respondió todos sus mensajes, y si esa era la forma kármica del universo de recriminarle ser un poco malo con Bruce, él lo entendió. Aún lograron verse, entre todo el caos que pareció gobernar el mundo últimamente. Pero Dick trató de darle espacio, porque temía presionarlo demasiado considerando el carácter volátil de su sucesor.

Richard entendió, luego de varias semanas, que debajo de esa imagen de chico malo que Jason se esforzó por venderle al mundo, había un corazón de oro que solo quería ayudar. También comprendió que la intención de Bruce era mostrarle que podía hacerlo. Y aunque el antiguo Robin no dudaba de las intenciones de su sucesor, el presentimiento de que había algo mal allí, nunca lo abandonó. 

Se columpió sobre una torre, y entonces encontró lo que buscaba, algunos edificios más adelante. Optó por no ocultarse, yendo directamente hacia el pajarito que lucía mucho más irritado que de costumbre. 

Pero de nuevo, las cosas nunca fueron fáciles con Jay. El enojo era una de las emociones más populares entre los murciélagos, al parecer. Fue más fácil golpear a un montón de tipos malos hasta cansarse que admitir que algo más les ocurrió. Incluso él no podía salvarse de caer en ese juego a veces. 

Cuando aterrizó, Jason estaba sentado a un lado de una gárgola con una expresión muy gothamita. Sus rodillas desnudas se pegaban a su pecho, y un cigarrillo estaba muriendo entre sus dedos. Tal vez tendrían que pensar pronto en cambiar el tradicional traje de Robin. No importaba lo lindas que fueran las piernas de Jason, Dick supo por la experiencia que el frío era atroz. Especialmente con la edad en la que estaba entrando Jason, esos pantaloncillos se volverían un problema pronto. 

—Dickface. —se burló, con esa voz tan extraña que algunos meses atrás comenzó a marcarlo. El timbre aniñado se estaba quedando debajo, para ser reemplazado lentamente por  _ algo más.  _ Pero fue la falta de energía lo que atrajo el interés de Nightwing, quien observó con más detenimiento al chico. 

Jason parecía cansado, incluso con el antifaz y esos vivos colores envolviéndolo. Algo parecía hacerlo encorvarse sobre sí mismo, como si tratase de sostenerse por su propia cuenta. Reconoció la sensación, aún si no sabía lo que era. La soledad fue una compañera terrible, más si eras un adolescente cargando con responsabilidades que podían ser demasiado. Por la mente de Dick cruzó la idea, de que tal vez esta avecita necesitaba ampliar su nido. 

Los Titanes eran un grupo seguro para los jóvenes que como Jason, distaban mucho de ser chicos con vidas normales. Tal vez cuando regresaran, podrían estar listos para recibir a un pequeño Robin. 

La adolescencia apestó por lo general. Pero al menos estaba dejándole cosas buenas, llenando aquellos lugares que antes eran regordetes y tiernos con músculo duro y firme, y lo estiró varios centímetros de un solo jalón. Dick juró que la última vez que lo había visto, su pequeña avecilla todavía le llegaba al mentón. Ahí, aunque sentados, se sintió repentinamente más pequeño que el descarado mocoso.

—Creí que Robin no decía malas palabras. —cantó suavemente, haciéndose un lugar en la cornisa del edificio. 

Aunque el niño no sonrió, Dick notó como las comisuras de su boca se elevaron sutilmente y satisfecho, pegó su hombro con el de Robin para empujarlo con un aire juguetón. Los irises ocultos se iluminaron brevemente ante la muestra de cariño, incluso si la nostalgia latente no parecía haberse ido. Pero la respuesta fue buena, animando a Dick a no apartarse. 

El más joven lanzó con un dedo la colilla de su cigarrillo, como un pequeño proyectil. Luego miró de reojo al ex policía y sonrió de lado—Al carajo con eso. Robin dice lo que yo quiero que diga. 

—Muy maduro — observó su interlocutor, balanceando alegremente su pies. Eligió pasar por alto la mordida en su respuesta, consciente por completo de que no estaba dirigida a él. —Tal vez sonaría genial si no hablases en tercera persona de ti. —dijo como si nada, inclinándose hacia atrás. 

Una risa ruidosa corrió de los labios de Jason. —No tienes nada que enseñarme sobre ser genial después de esa monstruosidad de traje que te atreviste a usar en público. 

Nightwing chasqueó la lengua, ofendido genuinamente. —Ustedes no apreciarían el arte aunque los golpease en la cara. —se quejó mirando hacia el suelo. Vista desde arriba, Gotham no parecía ni la mitad de mala de lo que era en realidad. Al menos para el observador desprevenido. 

Jason bufó, y buscó otro cigarrillo, siguiendo la mirada de Richard. —Sí claro. Sigue diciéndote esa mierda si te hace sentir mejor. 

Dick frunció el ceño, y justo cuando Jason estaba por encenderlo, tomó la mezcla horrenda de hierbas bien lejos. En cuanto el cigarro le fue arrebatado, el no tan pequeño Robin se lanzó sobre Dick. Su espalda golpeó la piedra dura de la azotea, mientras el peso de Jason se instalaba sobre su vientre. Se preguntó qué demonios le estaba dando Alfred a ese chico, que sin lugar a dudas ya comenzaba a dejar ver el hombre en el que se convertiría. 

—Eso es mío, Nightwing. —gruñó el ya no tan tierno Robin, mientras luchaba por recuperar su pequeño vicio. 

Richard se rió, retorciéndose para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance, y usó el descuido de Jason para invertir sus posiciones, empujándolo contra el frío suelo de piedra. —Eso va a matarte, Littlewing. Creo que deberías agradecerme por salvarte. — bromeó, embarrando la cara de Jason contra el piso. Había capturado una de las manos del chico, torciéndola detrás de su espalda y elevó la mano restante por encima de la cabeza de Jason. El acróbata ignoró por completo las maldiciones y quejas de su pequeño amiguito, ya que habían establecido el punto de que Robin ahora tenía el lenguaje de un camionero. 

—¡Boohoo! Como si al mundo le importara un demonio. —refunfuñó contra el piso. Aunque eso fue una broma en principio, atrajo la atención del titan. 

Sin soltarlo, Dick se inclinó sobre él, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Jason que estaba había comenzado a ensancharse recientemente. —A mucha gente le importa. — susurró gentilmente, haciendo un pequeño espacio entre sus pensamientos. Se distrajo fácilmente, especialmente porque aun entre todo ese horrible olor a cigarros podía encontrar a Jason, la pequeña avecilla enojada que dejó de luchar contra él en algún momento. 

Continuó tenso, y su pecho se sacudió de una forma irregular. Dick se alarmó al principio, temiendo que algo malo le estuviese ocurriendo al chico. Tardó solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, y quiso atraerlo hacia su pecho con fuerzas. 

Pero Jason había enterrado su cara contra el asfalto, claramente avergonzado por eso—Es tan fácil para ti decirlo, el estúpido y perfecto Dick Grayson. — logró empujar las palabras a través de cada silencioso sollozo. —Yo no soy como tú. No soy… No soy el tipo al que la gente quiere. No sé cómo serlo. 

Con su mano enguantada, Dick pasó cariñosamente sus dedos por la espalda de Jason, para hacerle saber que seguía allí. Fue una caricia torpe, pero fue lo mejor que pudo ofrecer dada la posición que el menor había tomado. Un nudo se instaló en su corazón con cada sollozo que salía de la voz rota del chico. 

—B, Al, Babs, tus amigos… A mi me importa.—murmuró Dick, sin inmutarse por el manotazo que recibió de Jason.

Jay luchó por dejar de llorar, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire por la fuerza. Fue doloroso, por la forma en que se estaba obligando a tragar, cuando todo lo que su cuerpo pidió fue un poco de liberación. 

—Mentiroso — acusó, con gruesas lágrimas que continuaron corriendo por su cara libremente. —Hasta tu crees que soy un error — la admisión de aquella realidad, tornó imposible que tuviese control alguno de su llanto. Tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras, el llanto creció cada vez más, 

Dick volvió a poner su mano sobre la espalda de Jay, y lo giró solo un poco, probando algo de suerte. —Hey, no eres un error —dijo con firmeza, tirando del otro para acomodarlo entre sus brazos. Aun si el ya no tan pequeño Robin dejó de ser un niño que Dick podría cargar fácilmente, el acróbata no titubeó ni un segundo mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho. —Jamás creas eso, ni por un segundo. —agregó con un tono que escuchó por primera pero no última vez, mucho tiempo atrás. El menor escondió su rostro en el pecho de su predecesor, sin querer que lo mirase. 

Su boca se llenó de un sabor amargo, al caer en cuenta de que probablemente el niño entre sus brazos no había tenido esa suerte. Un viejo enojo subió por su garganta, dirigido hacia nadie en particular, ¿a quién podía culpar? ¿A Bruce? El hombre pudo ser el mejor detective del mundo, pero si se trataba de esta clase de asuntos, avanzó con pies de lodo… ¿A Alfred? Dios sabía que había hecho su parte al llamarlo para comenzar a abrir la dura coraza de Jason. 

Continuó frotando su espalda en un silencio tenso, pero no incómodo como al principio. Sus dedos trazaban círculos debajo de la capa de Robin, que había usado para cubrir al chiquillo. Los dedos de Jason se habían ceñido a su brazo y su pecho, como si sujetarse de él fuese cuestión de vida o muerte. Pero Dick lo permitió, e ignoró el hecho de que su traje se estaba humedeciendo con lágrimas y mocos. Tarareó para Jay, justo como su madre solía hacerlo cuando era un niño en el circo y tenía una pesadilla nocturna. Se mantuvieron así, hasta que poco a poco, Jay dejó de llorar. 

Justo cuando sus músculos comenzaron a protestar por la posición en la que estaban, Jason se deslizó fuera del abrazo, con el rostro aún hinchado y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas, moco y saliva que había en su rostro, y se sentó al lado de Richard, un poco más tranquilo después de unos instantes. 

El brazo de Nightwing sobre sus hombros fue una sorpresa, pero se sintió demasiado cansado, demasiado agotado como para fingir que quería luchar contra eso. Aun si fue un gesto inesperado, le permitió sentir el calor del cuerpo de su predecesor, haciendo que el mundo de Jason se detuviera. 

La voz de Dick sonó rasposa, probablemente por el tiempo que llevaba sin hacer otro sonido que no fuera para calmarlo. —Littlewing… — comenzó, antes de sacudir la cabeza y palmear el hombro del chico cariñosamente. — Jay, nadie piensa que sea un error. — puntualizó, pegando sus cabezas mientras miraban a un punto en la nada de la ciudad. —Tenerte con nosotros es un regalo, y no te cambiaríamos por nada. Eres nuestro Jason. 

Lágrimas torpes y menos frondosas comenzaron a caer nuevamente sobre las mejillas pálidas y apartó el rostro, solo un poco. Aun así, no rompió el contacto. —No tienes que fingir que te importo Dick. Ni siquiera mi madre creyó que valiese el esfuerzo. —dijo luego de un momento de silencio, con el dolor colándose a través de su voz.

El héroe de Blüdhaven esbozó una sonrisa triste, y apretó su agarre sobre el cuerpo desgarbado de Robin. Decir algo sobre la madre de Jason se sintió profundamente incorrecto, sin importar cuando enfadado se sintiera ahora mismo con ella. Así que se encogió de hombros y besó la sien húmeda del pajarito — No sé fingir esta clase de cosas, Jay. Me conoces. — ofreció a cambio, sujetando a la avecilla con fuerza, temiendo soltarlo antes de tiempo. 

Definitivamente fue necesario hablar con Bruce sobre Jason. Porque no importó cuánto Jason se esforzara en pretender que era solo un chico duro salido de la basura de Gotham, Jay, el verdadero Jay, podía ahogarse si no le daban la oportunidad de salvarse a sí mismo. 

Un resoplido tembloroso fue la respuesta de este, que a pesar de su protesta verbal, no se atrevió a separarse todavía. Hizo otro sonido triste al descubrir su cigarrillo aplastado entre los dedos de Dick. Ignoró la mueca del chico azul, y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del acróbata, sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que había ocurrido. Tomó los restos de papel y hierbas, antes de botarlos por allí con un movimiento de su dedo índice. 

Dick acurrucó bajo su ala al delicado pollito, mientras miraba al chico complacerlo aunque fuese por un momento de debilidad. —Bien. No quisiera tener que visitarte en un hospital. —comentó Dick, tratando de aligerar el ambiente con esa broma.

—Lamento reventar tu burbuja, pajarito, pero con nuestra línea de trabajo ese es un deseo tonto. —murmuró el menor, chasqueando la lengua. Aunque deshacerse del cigarrillo hizo que se sintiera mejor. Fue como quitar finalmente un peso de sus hombros que no sabía que cargaba. La sonrisa de Grayson incluso valió la pena. 

—Supongo. Pero te quiero, Littlewing— declaró dejándose caer sobre su trasero, contento cuando Jason se giró para verlo. Fue un poco esperanzador. Dick quiso creer que Jason estaría bien. Jason debía estar bien. — Y porque te quiero, creeme cuando te digo que el aliento de un fumador compulsivo es realmente asqueroso. Yo no te besaría si sigues fumando así dentro de unos años. 

El más joven hizo una expresión infantil de disgusto, y le mostro el dedo medio —Ew, ¿con qué cara me dices eso, idiota? Ni siquiera sé dónde estuvo tu boca esta mañana. 

Con el corazón derretido por encontrar a ese niño debajo de todo lo demás, Dick continuó alegremente —Ah, cierto. Creo que también es momento de que tengamos  _ esa  _ charla.

—¡No te atrevas! 

  
  


III. 

El humo en su cara fue asqueroso. Quedó atrapado en ese cuartucho, donde habían terminado encerrados. El origen del humo estaba Hizo que Dick se sintiera enfermo, especialmente porque fue difícil quitar a cierto pajarito de su mente cada vez que el amargo olor a cigarrillos baratos inundó sus fosas nasales. Aunque la sensación también podría atribuirse a que era Jason -un muy furioso Jason- quien había liberado una bocanada de humo en su cara. 

Cuando Bruce sugirió que el tipo debajo de la capucha podría ser Jason, Richard no supo qué pensar. Porque aunque una buena parte de él rezó porque no fuera él, otra, más oscura, egoísta y fuerte, deseó que Jason hubiese vuelto. Si Jason estaba muerto, sus vidas seguirían siendo tan llenas de arrepentimientos como lo habían sido los últimos años. Pero si él volvió, e incluso bajo la piel de Red Hood, les daba la oportunidad de hacer las cosas distintas.

Esa posibilidad fue a lo que se aferró. Fue por ese egoísmo suyo que se negó a moverse, y continuó interponiendo su cuerpo entre Jason y Tim. Timmy se negó a moverse y abandonarlo, porque estuvo seguro de que entre Dick y él podrían vencer a Jason. Lo cual técnica y objetivamente fue cierto. Pero como siempre, Dick era el sentimental. Aun si no quiso golpear a Jason, se negó a permitir que este tocase a Tim. Así que no retrocedió ni un centímetro cuando Red Hood lo tomó del mentón, y sopló burlonamente el aire sobre su rostro. 

—¿Qué pasa Dickie? ¿No tienes un regaño paternal para mi esta vez, Grayson? —se burló abiertamente de él, con solo el antifaz cubriendo su rostro. 

Siguió la mirada del más alto, que se detuvo en Tim. 

—Dick, esta es una terrible idea. —dijo el chico en cuanto notó lo que Nightwing pensó. 

Y Dios, Richard sabía que el niño tenía razón. El doble de esfuerzo fue invertido en Tim, tanto de Bruce como suyo. Timothy fue preparado para evitar que cometiera los mismos errores que sus dos predecesores. No solo eso, el niño era inteligente por naturaleza como el demonio. Su perspicacia fue lo que llevó al pollito a su puerta.

Así que cuando el Robin en turno dijo que esa era una mala idea, probablemente fue porque lo era. Pero sus dedos cubiertos por el cuero, peinaron el cabello de Jason con cariño, aun si el agarre que este mantenía sobre su rostro comenzó a ser doloroso. 

Eso trajo de vuelta la atención del hombre resucitado a él. 

—¿Es tu nueva avecilla?—preguntó, con la voz ronca —¿El nuevo pollito al que mamá Grayson finge cuidar? 

El dolor en sus palabras no pasó inadvertido. Y aun cuando Dick quiso explicarle, quiso decirle a Jason la verdad, las palabras no salían de su boca. No con el gran nudo que se había asentado en su garganta.

En cambio, fue Tim quien trató de tirar de Nightwing, para atraerlo hacia él. En cuanto lo notó, Jason le apuntó con el arma, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Entre el jaloneo, Richard había unido sus labios a Jason. 

Tim detuvo sus movimientos, pero no se alejó. Quiso confiar en Dick, pero cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó cuando Jason se acercó a ellos. Fue la misma sensación de ansiedad proveniente de enfrentarse al peligro. Peligro que, Dick quisiera o no reconocer, estaba justo en sus caras en forma de Jason Todd. Un muy furioso e inestable Jason Todd. 

El tercer Robin frunció el ceño —… si le haces daño…

Jason se burló, tratando de avanzar contra él. —Escúchame bien, reemplazo de mierd…

La mano de Dick en su pecho lo detuvo, tomándolo desprevenido. Lo siguiente, fue el gancho derecho de Nightwing enviándolo al suelo. 

Tim giró el rostro, buscando una señal de que algo estuviese mal con Richard. Jason, en cambio, parecía estar sonriendo, aún con el labio partido. 

—Sal de aquí, Robin. — dijo Nightwing con calma, mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre tendido en el piso. 

Tim se mostró reacio. Aunque por lo general no dudaba del juicio de Dick, la pérdida de Jason siempre fue un punto sensible. —Pero… 

El mencionado punto sensible, no se había molestado en levantarse. Apoyó su espalda en la pared, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas —Ya lo escuchaste, avecilla — hurgó dentro de su chaqueta, buscando un cigarrillo intacto. Solo pudo encontrar uno un poco magullado. — Mierda. Ya estarás contento, Dickface.

Nightwing, que se había tambaleado dos pasos hacia el hombre de la chaqueta de cuero, gruñó. — Por amor de Dios…

Tim entrecerró los ojos. Aún había algo que familiar que no supo definir. Encontró la mirada de Dick una última vez, tratando de hallar algo que le indicase que se quedara. 

Solo vio como su ceño se volvía a fruncir cuando el humo se elevó sobre sus cabezas. El héroe de Blüdhaven dejó caer sus escrimas, antes de acercarse y arrodillarse entre las piernas de Jason.—¡Deja ese maldito cigarrillo! — se quejó

Tim suspiró, algo resignado antes de alejarse. Escuchó entonces la voz de Red Hood todavía molesta, todavía un poco loca, pero cariñosa.

—No es tu asunto, Dickface 

—Te estoy volviendo mi asunto. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, esto no ha sido beteado, y agradecería mucho que si hay un error, me lo hagan saber. 
> 
> ¿No es lindo como Dick puede tener conductas parentales saludables? Están allí, pero, hay que buscarlas(?) ¿Esto vuelve al trabajo un daddy issues para Jason? Probablemente. Como dije, necesita un abrazo.


End file.
